


a pool of your choosing

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: If his coworker asks a strange question, Minseok would rather take the day off. Baekhyun's glad Minseok decided to go.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Kudos: 16





	a pool of your choosing

**Author's Note:**

> a really funny conversation I had with one of my best friends. hope you enjoy!

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow,” Minseok grumbles into Baekhyun’s back. They’re cuddling together in bed, and Baekhyun is about to drift off to sleep.

Yawning, Baekhyun says, “Why?” Then he remembers and giggles. “Did you choose an answer for this week’s ~get to know you~ question?”

Minseok’s overall team is largely remote, with workers scattered across the globe. In an effort to foster “team bonding,” a question is asked at their Friday morning meeting. Baekhyun doesn’t understand it, but Minseok likes to be private and selective about the information he shares at work. Baekhyun often tells his coworker Chanyeol about the time of day he poops. 

They’re opposites, but they make their marriage work somehow. 

Minseok groans. “Okay, so the new hire asked this question. If you could _bathe_ in any food, what would it be?”

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun rolls around in Minseok’s arms. He has to look at Minseok’s disgruntled face, so he can laugh at it properly. “That’s so risqué. What the fuck?”

“I know!” Minseok says, and then yawns. “It’s like, you just got hired. Why are you starting off this way?” He sighs. “I spent a while trying to think of the right answer. I think I found a safe one...”

Baekhyun wracks his brain but can only think of gross things like syrup and ketchup. “What’re you going to say, if you end up going?” He snuggles to Minseok’s chest. “I don’t mind you staying home though.”

“Marshmallow~” Minseok singsongs, and Baekhyun squeezes his husband tighter. So fucking cute. “Because they’re soft.”

“Nice answer. Well, executive decisions for my favorite executive tomorrow, alright?”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “I’m only a manager, not an executive. But okay, good night love.”

Baekhyun yawns again and decides to continue using Minseok as his pillow. “Sweet dreams.”

✏️✏️✏️

Minseok actually does go to work. Baekhyun has a lazier morning, since it’s work from home Friday for him. He tuts when he sees the forgotten coffee mug on the counter. Minseok’s going to be extra sassy today without his home-brewed Kenyan or whatever coffee. Like the good husband he is, Baekhyun places the mug in the refrigerator.

Avocado toast in hand, he sits at his computer and his phone starts buzzing. Baekhyun picks up the phone.

 **Hubby** : For today’s weird question, Junmyeon starts “I’m going to be really vanilla with my answer…”  
**Bb** : Is it vanilla ice cream  
**Hubby** : no, but that’d be really funny  
**Hubby** : both Junmyeon and Kris were squirming they were so uncomfortable  
**Hubby** : Junmyeon said sparkling water  
**Bb** : LOL  
**Hubby** : And then Kris went next and was like I’m gonna say that one too

Baekhyun can just imagine it. He’d met both of them at Minseok’s holiday party, and it’s hilarious to imagine.

 **Bb** : I feel like sparkling water would hurt  
**Bb** : I’m laughing so hard  
**Bb** : my stomach hurts from laughing  
**Bb** : have you said your answer yet  
**Hubby** : Yeah I went with marshmallows  
**Bb** : my husband is so sweet  
**Hubby** : The answers are so ridiculous  
**Bb** : omg please tell me  
**Hubby** : When did I said panda express  
**Hubby** : Because he loves it so much  
**Hubby** : One guy*  
**Hubby** : This AutoCorrect is so annoying  
**Hubby** : The girl who suggested the question said flour or custard

Baekhyun almost chokes on his avocado toast, and has to take a break to properly eat the rest of it. He’s in tears.

 **Hubby** : I think tea was a pretty logical answer  
**Hubby** : Because it’s basically water and maybe the tea has healing properties?  
**Hubby** : My coworker who used to be a baker said Swiss buttercream  
**Hubby** : One girl said being suspended in Jell-O  
**Hubby** : Boba came up  
**Hubby** : After Yixing said I’d like to be suspended and grapes it would be like a ball pit  
**Bb** : omg that’s brilliant lmaoooo  
**Bb** : I always like Yixing’s answers  
**Bb** : this is actually so funny  
**Hubby** : Apparently there’s a spa in China where you can be in a hot pot  
**Hubby** : *Bathe  
**Hubby** : One of our teammates sent a photo  
**Bb** : Omg  
**Bb** : Can you send me that photo  
**Bb** : hahahaha  
**Hubby** : https://i3.read01.com/SIG=eafqfg/304c44733130564f7768.jpg  
**Bb** : omg this is SO WEIRD  
**Hubby** : someone on the team was like "why are none of the men on the chili side??"  
**Bb** : those men can’t handle the heat  
**Hubby** : hahahaha  
**Hubby** : oh thank god it’s over  
**Bb** : you survived another interrogation :)  
**Bb** : can’t wait until you get homeeeeee  
**Hubby** : honestly same.  
**Hubby** : see you soon love  
**Bb** : mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on [Tumblr](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
